undertale_au_soundtrackfandomcom-20200213-history
Existential Oddities
Existential Oddities is a random role AU by DJT0B3. The main characters in the AU are all part of an organization named "The C.L.O.P.", which gets shut down by HABIT, until of course Tobe comes and fixes things because he's cool. 'Major' Roles * Frisk - Tobe * Flowey - HABIT (EverymanHYBRID) * Toriel - Liru * Napstablook - Steve (Underclue) * Sans - Bo Burnham * Papyrus - Ayano Aishi * Undyne - Toby Fox * Alphys - Dirk Gently (Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency) * Mettaton - Lucoa (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) * Asgore - Flying Shark * Asriel - xXHomerSimpsonXx * Chara - Holly (Red Dwarf) * Gaster - Toby (Pietale) and EO-Chan Minor Roles * Bush at the start of Snowdin - Sodapop * Snowdin Shopkeeper - Fuu (Samurai Champloo) * Grillby - Shad * Annoying Dog - Artem * Monster Kid - DanTDM * Nice Cream Guy - The Pizza Man * The Bird That Carries You Over The Gap - Kron * Mad Dummy - Robbie Rotten (Lazy Town) * Gerson - Tucker (Sonic Boom) * Riverperson - Bus Driver (COD) * Onionsan - Sad Onion * Fuku Fire - Waspy-Chan * Burgerpants - Ridiculous Cake * Bratty And Catty - Rhett and Link Enemies Ruins * Froggit - Pregnant Woman Emoji * Loox - Pex * Moldsmal/Molgbygg - Slime Girl (Minecraft) * Migosp - Ticci Toby * Whimsun - Andrew Guillen * Vegetoid - Aspicio Omniam * Ruins Dummy - Sans is Crawling Snowdin * Snowdrake - CTRL * Chilldrake - Aqua * Greater Dog - Michael Scott (The Office) * Doggo - Dwight (The Office) * Lesser Dog - Jim (The Office) * Dogamy And Dogarressa - Lyra and Bon Bon (My Little Pony) * Ice Cap - Buddy the Brick * Jerry - Memelover * Glyde - Cee Waterfall * Temmie - Orelover and Swordsmen * Shyren - Hootershy * Aaron - Markiplier * Woshua - Woona Hotland * RG 01 - Dylan Klebold * RG 02 - Eric Harris * Tsunderplane - Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club) * Vulkin - Muyskerm * Pyrope - Snolid Ice * So Sorry - Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club) * Muffet - Daniel Howell CORE * Final Froggit - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) * Whimsalot - Bilbo Baggins (The Lord of the Rings) * Astigmatism - Vinny (Vinesauce) * Madjick - Dog Of Wisdom * Knight Knight - The Blackadder AMALGAMATES (Toby's Rips) * Endogeny - Sans (Undertale)/Matthew Patrick * Lemon Bread - Hej Monika/Zone-Tan * Memoryhead - Grand Dad/Tito Dick (The Nutshack) * Reaper Bird - Felix the Cat/Robbie Rotten (Lazy Town) * So Cold - Glimmer/Beetlejuice Original Roles * Mayor Of Canadatown - Justin Trudeau * Teacher - Baldi (Balsi's Basics in Education and Learning) * Student 1 - Stephanie Stevens * Student 2 - Angry German Kid * Senpai - PieDislikerSwag * Leader Of The Raiders - Awolnation * Raider 1 - Braix * Raider 2 - Observer Lies * Raider 3 - Some Russian Guy * Bartender - Danny Devito * Second Sans - Serket Souls The souls in EO are AUs that are EO takes or were made in the EO server. * Light Blue Soul - Discordant Existence * Orange Soul - Beyond Reality * Blue Soul - Horrid Adventures * Magenta Soul - Strange Continuation * Green Soul - Adjective Noun * Yellow Soul - People Of EO 'Locations' * Ruins - A Snowy Forest * Snowdin Forest - Canada * Snowdin - Canadatown * Waterfall - Memers HQ (An old dead Discord DM chat that Tobe made) * Original Location - The Deadlands (The Unoriginaltale Server) * Hotland - Vancouver * CORE - The Peanut Gallery * Judgement Hall - A Stage * New Home - ComicCon Category:Random Role Category:Comedic